octonauts_fanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 5 - Get Well Soon
Dashi's POV (Today was so shocking. Shellington took me to see a really pretty coral reef. But when we were driving home, he crashed and fell into my arms. He wasn't waking up. I remembered how afraid I was that Shellinfton was dead. When I swam back to the Octopod to get help, I started crying. Maybe I'm starting to like Shellington... Anyways, Peso came back and saved his life! I'm so happy now, but Shellington has a huge hole in his stomach. Peso said he can do surgery once Shellington feels better to patch up the hole. I'm glad Shellington will be better in no time. Dashi out!) *I closed my journal and placed it with the books. Boy, I was confused. Of course I still liked Captain Barnacles, but I think I was beginning to like Shellington too. So now everyone knows Shellington likes me, and Captain Barnacles liked Tweak. Why was my life always the hard one? Ever since I was a baby, I was made fun of because I was the "dwarf". Of course it was true, I was the smallest out of my whole family. But as I grew older, I was made fun of at school because I was the only one who has never dated. It was all about dating and being tall and beautiful. When I entered college, I changed. I listened to all the lies. I started wearing makeup and shoes that made me taller. I began flirting with boys... My life was miserable. When I graduated, I headed home to find a job application on the table. It was for the Octonauts. I found out my mom called the new company, telling them I was all for technology and picture taking. It was true. So, I filled it out and I was accepted to the crew. But my terrible life didn't end there. Only Captain Barnacles, Professor Inkling, and Kwazii were there when I tried out. Then, more people came until 2 people were left to come. Tweak and Shellington. Geez, being the only girl on board made me go bizerk. Especially Kwazii was annoying. He'd come to my room every night, and try to make me like him but enchanting me. But of course, that didn't work. So Shellington came along, and Kwazii began leaving me alone. And it wasn't until another 2 weeks that Tweak came. That's when things calmed down, until I started having crush moments on Captain Barnacles... It got crazy again. Hectic as it was, I got a journal to write my feelings down. To this day, I doubt a lot of things I did in my life. But it was worth it to get me here... With the Octonauts. *Shellington's POV *I woke up the next morning having a huge cramp in my stomach. I struggled to sit up, and then I remembered. Yesterday, I had a glass shard shot into my stomach. I got out of bed and walked to the door. I opened it and walked slowly to the kitchen. I felt like I could throw up, but it didn't. When I entered the kitchen, I was surprised only Dashi was in there. She looked confused... Almost upset. When she saw me, she smiled. Dashi: Are you feeling better? Shellington: A little... Dashi: That's good. Do you need something to eat? Shellington: I'm ok. Dashi: Coffee? Shellington: No. *I sat down in front of her. She looked worried for me. I honestly didn't feel good. My stomach throbbed in pain. I laid my head down and could feel tears in my eyes. Dashi noticed them, and got out of her seat and sat next to me. Dashi: Do you need Peso? Shellington: No, I just don't feel well today. Almost... Sick. Dashi: Shellington... I don't want you to take the chance in getting worse. Shellington: I'll be fine. *OF COURSE I WASN'T GOING TO BE FINE! I felt sick to my stomach, and it throbbed faster. It was like the shard was being put back into me... I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream in pain. I wanted to Dashi to help me back to my room. I wanted to just wash away all the pain. Terrible as it felt I knew I just needed to stay calm. Dashi: Shellington... You-hoo! Shellington: What? Dashi: Do you need to go back to your room? Shellington: Yes. *She helped me back to my room. I was in so much pain, I eventually started crying. Dashi hugged me and we finally arrived. She laid me down on my bed and hugged me again. Dashi: Get well soon.